Sonya Blade vs Cammy White
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here ____________________________________________________________________________ Description -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Sonya Blade Cammy White Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa DBCammySonya.png|MP999 Cammy VS Sonya.png|UTF Death Battle Cammy vs. Sonya.jpg|Venage237 WhiteVSBladeGan.png|Ganime WhiteVSBladeGanAlt.png|Ganime (Alt.) Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Cammy White VS Sonya Blade.png|The Ancient One G1 Screenshot (1183).png|RoaringRexe _20160803_100813.JPG|Fend-dres AFS Cammy vs Sonya.jpg|Pikells Sonya vs Cammy TN.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Sonya vs Cammy Film TN.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo (Film variant) Cammy vs Sonya sb.jpg|Simbiothero Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter! These two military women thrown down for their country, one fights for the United Kingdom the other for America. Either way they are some of the toughest females in Video Games. Will Sonya's technology be able to overcome Cammy's skill? '' Interlude Wiz: They stand tall for their country. They are the women that are sent into action when others are too weak to head in and are some of the toughest in video gaming, as they do they bring down some of the biggest criminals around. '''Boomstick: Cammy White, AKA Killer Bee.' Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the General of Special Forces. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sonya Blade *Sonya Blade: Demolition (Theme)* Wiz: Sonya Blade, a tough woman born into a military family. At first she was having it well, her dad and mother were caring parents but overtime the sadness came. Boomstick: Her father was a marine, a good one mind you. Sonya looked up to dear old dad and wanted to be just like him one day. But he was sent off one day and he never came back. Sonya was now alone, her mother unknown and confused. ' Wiz: Sonya was almost going to give up, until she knew what she would do. Sonya would join the military to honor her father. Sonya Blade then joined Special Forces, over time Sonya went on to be a respectful soldier and overall person. '''Boomstick: But her glory didn't last long. Soon after she was deployed with a mysterious partner to fight the Black Dragon, during battle she met her soon to be rival Kano, who in turn killed her partner. Depressed, Sonya was sent back as she didn't want to see another partner go. Until she met her soon to be partner Jackson Briggs, also known as Jax, who also died... and revived? ' Wiz: Despite her dead allies coming back Sonya soon went with Jax onto fight the Black Dragon over the years. Now they stumbled upon the deadly tournament known as Mortal Kombat. There she met allies like Sub-Zero, Raiden, Smoke, Jade, and Kitana. '''Boomstick: And then we have our favorite actor Johnny Cage! Wiz: Uh yeah about that, they uh got married- Boomstick: THAT HAPPENED LATER WIZ! Anyways during the first time she was at the tournament she was all in it for Kano, she wanted revenge on the bastard for killing her partner. OH BUT WIZ AND BOOMSTICK DID'T SONYA KILL KANO ONCE IN A TIMELINE BLAH BLAH BLAH! ' Wiz: Correct, but do not worry we are using feats and faults for the new timeline and old timeline. Now, being a special forces soldier Sonya of course carries her own gear in combat. She has a Wind Blade, a blade with multiple edges which can be used to slice and dice foes and Kali Sticks which are short baton like wooden sticks which don't pack much a punch but are able to keep a foe at a distance and much to her surprised are also used by the Black Dragon... '''Boomstick: Why would some chick use one of their enemies weapons? Besides her using her sword enemies' weapons she also Garrote Wire, Garrote Wire is piano wire actually removed by a piano and used to strangle and remove limbs from foes or even break bones! Not just that but she also carries good old fashion grenades with her ready to ka boom enemies into oblivion! ' Wiz: Last but least can suddenly call upon a drone to help her in combat. These drones are able to either shoot grenades at their target or able to fire lasers to injure them. Most impressive is that they are able to appear from thin air, as if a digital code was formed to make well a small helicopter drone. 'Boomstick: When she is not using gadgets she is using her awesome martial art skills to get the job done. She is skilled in Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do, and mixed skills as a gymnast into said martial arts. With this kinda skill she is able to back-flip towards an opponent and fucking lift them with only her legs and flip them over! ' Wiz: Her move set is dangerous as well mixed with her technology and martial arts. She has Leg Grab where she does a handstand and as Boomstick mentioned able to lift the opponent off of the ground and slam the back down into the ground behind her. Even while she is in the air opponents aren't safe from her Air Leg Throw which is same as the normal Leg Grab, but in the air. 'Boomstick: And if anyone needs a good face hug she can always use Face Planter where she flies across from her previous place to literally punch the opponent right in the kisser. If she needs to go all Liu Kang on the person she can always use Inverted Bicycle Kick which is what a bicycle kick is except she is able to continue the assault with a Bicycle Assault! And no she does assault people with bicycles she just keeps on hitting... Heh. ' Wiz: Another move using the style of gymnasium is her Kartwheel where she performs a Karthwheel rapidly kicking her opponents while doing so. Flying Kick, Sonya leaps from her previous spot aiming for a giant kick to hit the opponent with a big surprise kick. 'Boomstick: Aw look she blew a kiss to her opponent... ' Wiz: Not creepy at all Boomstick but that is an attack called well Kiss. 'Boomstick: Wow, such creativity. ' Wiz: Kiss is when she blows a Kiss towards her opponent which irritates their eyes so she can grab the chance to sneak up on them without them seeing her. Now one of her most famous moves- '''Boomstick: Besides her Kiss of Death. Wiz: Right besides that Sonya is able to use a pink energy blast, sometimes it can be used as a magical source or sometimes as technology wise. Either way if it hits, it's gonna hurt. Boomstick: Moving on after girl power we have her Arc Kick, Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air enabling her to hit her opponent if they are on ground or in mid air. ' Wiz: Or Air Drop, Sonya does a straight down kick after jumping in the air. Sadly ff blocked she's left in an extremely vulnerable state. We also have Garrot Parry where Sonya parries and attack coming forward with a simple string of Garrot Wire. Eagle Strike, Sonya turns her opponent around and strikes them to make them kneel, then throws them in the air with a knee to their back and finally punches them to the ground in mid-air. '''Boomstick: Or Freedom Strike, Miss Blade wraps the garrote around the opponent's neck to throw them over her and slam them on the ground behind her. As they stand up, still stunned by the strike, she punches them away. And now Miss Blade brings out the oh so lovely Grenades! ' Wiz: Sonya brings out Stun Grenades which are able to stun for a few seconds or she has Frag Grenades which can blow the enemy away, literally. And to top it off she also has Smoke Grenades Speaking of other technology Sonya brings in is her Drones. These Drones can appear out of nowhere to supply Sonya with more Grenades, a total of three. Or like said earlier, shoot lasers or even shoot the grenades themselves. 'Boomstick: OH ho ho! We're not done with this lovely lady! One of my personal favorites she has her X-Ray! Wait, do we see like an X-Ray of her or something... ' Wiz: Close, but we actually see this. '''Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: That is what we call Special Forces. Boomstick: But if she wants to end her enemies permanently she can always use a variety of fatalities! She has Fire Kiss where she blows a lovely kiss to he opponent which burns them alive! Or Crush Kiss, Sonya blows another lovely kiss to he opponent which is covered in some weird purple thingy crushing them, leaving behind a pile of bones! ' Wiz: Or Slice Kiss, despite the name she does not give a kiss, but instead she conjures a ball of energy which when making contact with her target, destroys their upper torso. Not done cause we have Scissor Split, Sonya performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. '''Boomstick: And her kiss returns with Poison Kiss, Sonya exhales a mystical poisonous mist at her opponent with cute little valentine hearts, causing the opponent to choke and vomit food twice and blood once. While the opponent is distracted by the vomiting, Sonya jumps in the air and stomps on her opponent's back, causing their head to explode... ' Silence Wiz: I uh... 'Boomstick: Wow... Cannot believe I would ever say that in life. Anyways, besides that disturbing as hell move we have Airborne Blade. ' Wiz: Airborne Blade, Sonya grabs the opponent by the neck, stands upside-down while doing so and snaps their neck. Kut-Throat, yes K is used, Sonya gets a garrote wire, puts it at her targets throat and then tugs and tugs, before decapitating them. 'Boomstick: And then we have Target Marked, where Sonya grabs a handy dandy Grenade, sticks it in the opponents mouth, summons a Drone which users lasers to cut off the target's arms, and then locks on the Grenade shooting another grenade blowing the person's head off... ' Wiz: And last but not least Head Hunter, Sonya wraps Garrot Wire and uses it cut off the opponents head- 'Boomstick: Hey that sounds familiar! ' Wiz: And then a Drone comes in a blows up the head before it can land on the ground! '''Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: Sonya is one tough woman, she has gone on many missions, Scorpion, Quan-Chi, Jax, Kitana, Bi-Han, Raiden, Kano, was able to assist in forcing Johnny Cage back to life, and speaking of Johnny- Boomstick: They had a kid, who became a bitch. Wiz: Boomstick she saved Earthrealm... Boomstick: Yeah, even then Sonya was able to avenge her fallen partner by killing Kano, but that was in the original timeline so fuck that! ' Wiz: Despite that she has her flaws. Despite being a general and a leader Sonya is very hot headed and will do actions that are even called inhumane to win a fight, to the death or not, plus despite that she hasn't been in too many fights as is mostly in the background compared to other fighters- '''Boomstick: She can still kick ass. ' "Save him, I got this son of a bitch." Cammy White *Street Fighter 5: M.Bison's Theme* Wiz: True evil, sometimes it can hold no bounds, it can even go to the point where someone will even mind control a group of poor girls just to do dirty work for you, which is what M. Bison did to many girls and Cammy White. 'Boomstick: She has got some nice clothing style, if ya know what I mean... ' Wiz: Ugh, anyways Cammy White, a mysterious woman with an unknown past, she had served M.Bison for most of her life along with the rest of her "sisters", she was part of Shadaloo an organization that is literally evil itself. Cammy was considered the best of the dolls, she would lead them into fights as the asassins moved in an out. But all that changed soon. 'Boomstick: One day Cammy was on an assassination mission and she met the yoga master Dhalsim, and just as they were fight the dude noticed something, she wasn't in her own mind. SO, using his magical yoga power thingy to see into Cammy's mind seeing the truth. ' Wiz: Dhalsim then went into Cammy's mind revealing the truth to her about everything she has done, and that this whole time she was being used just for M. Bison's own use, to get into her body and become even stronger and faster. Cammy realized the truth and set out against Shadaloo, to avenger her sisters, and more. '''Boomstick: So she teamed up with other Street Fighters on their quest to bring Shadaloo to it's knees. Along the way she has met Guile, Ryu, Ken, Nash, and one of her close time friends Chun-Li. Now they go around and try to take down our hero, those monsters... Wiz: Cammy is now part of a military soldier program called Delta Red, and Cammy is no longer a doll, but a soldier. *Street Fighter 5: Cammy's Theme* Boomstick: Enough backstory Wiz I wanna see what the babe brings to the table! ''' Wiz: Er alright then. Cammy has a vast variety of a moveset, she mixes different martial arts, Shadaloo fighting styles, and British military fighting styles as well. Cammy can do Spiral Arrow, is when Cammy lunges forward at the opponent legs first in a cork screw like manner which can result in a slight sliding kick to get past projectiles as well even if it doesn't hit. Or Cannon Spike, Cammy will launch in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike that often over powers any aerial strike. '''Boomstick: Cammy can also use Cannon Strike, an attack where Cammy does a pretty stylish focused turning motion into a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with a shit load of force. Cannon Revenge, Cammy will taunt the target before wrapping both her arms around in a defensive stance. If a target attack comes into contact at this point, Cammy can always just block the attack and performs a Cannon Spike as a counter. Wiz: Not even close to done as Cammy can also use Quick Spin Knuckle, an attack where Cammy approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360 degrees If she connects with this move up close, she can hit twice or even first with her elbow, and next with a single punch. And one of Cammy's most famous moves Hooligan Combination. Cammy will spin into the air while curled into a fetal position in an arc like angle While spinning through the air, various follow-up moves are available, Which include- Boomstick: Which includes Cannon Strike, Razor Edge Slicer an attack which is a sliding kick, Fatal Leg Twister is when Cammy uses her legs to slam her opponents into the ground also known as a Frakensteiner, and Cross Scissor Pressure the attack where Cammy is able to grab the opponent by her being mid air and hooking one of her legs over them and crossing them in between both of her legs as a result, lastly she spin them through the air in an arc and finally pin them to the ground with a twin-legged stomp before getting off. ' Wiz: ''*Sighs* After being interrupted by my so rude co-host- '''Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! Wiz: Well, Cammy also has Strike Down, where Cammy will rise to the opponent before disappearing behind them and knocking them back with a kick to the spine. Target Strike, a move where Cammy performs a stylish focused turning motion into a diagonal down kick one legged kick with lots of force. Boomstick: Cammy can also use her knees to perform Double Knee, an attack which Cammy does two attacks with knee at the opponent, as to the name it hits twice. Or Lift Upper, which is your basic punch which can be continued by other attacks to keep the combo chain going. ''' Wiz: Lift Combination is similar to it's Upper counterpart, except, Cammy cod a punch and will hold an identical kick as a heavy kick, which will launch the opponent into the air, leaving the target off guard against some attacks, Cammy can still keep the combo chain going with another attack. Cammy can also use a whip- '''Boomstick: So she uses a whip eh? Ha.... Wiz: Ugh, she can use a whip to use her move Choke Whip the attack is fairly basis as she simply chokes you with it around your neck. Half way through we have Killer Scythe Kick an attack where Cammy performs a heavy kick in a neutral jump motion, Cammy can choose to do another attack to keep the combo chain going. Boomstick: And back with the choke whips as we have Killer Choke Whip! An attack where Cammy will use the regular choke whip attack but finishes the move with a simple grab with legs and slams them to the ground. And then she has her quick combination! ' Wiz: With this, Cammy goes into her counter stance. If the opponent strikes her, she counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck. She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse arm lock. To top it all off, she spins the opponent around, grabs them by the neck, and brutally twists it. '''Boomstick: Damn. Cammy is one dangerous woman, she is considered on Chun-Li's level, defeated F.A.N.G, Vega, went toe to toe with the wandering warrior Ryu, and was even able to take a massive beating from Juri Han. You know the girl who DESTROYS BUILDINGS JUST BY CHARGING HER KI! ' Wiz: Cammy is certanly not a perfect soldier though, her past thoughts can ruin her state of mind in battle and her skill is not perfect. Also she has poor long range combat. Even then Cammy White is not to be underestimated. 'Boomstick: Did I mention she has a nice as-' "For those who I wish to protect... I will fight you!" Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. 'Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' DEATH BATTLE!!! Special Forces Base *Stealth Music - Espionage* "What's your update from kernel flag?" Sonya Blade spoke through the phone, it has been two years since Shinnok's attack on the world and the world as saved thanks to her daughter. Of course this made Sonya proud but she still needed to do her job along with Cassie. "Hmm, got it." She turned off the phone and headed into one of the buildings to let everyone know of the news, boots pounded against mud and grass and then stopped as she opened the door. To see everyone there knocked out or gone. "Alright what the hell happened here?!" ''Blade marched through the room and began checking everyone to see if they are okay or hurt. ''"Target Acquired." Sonya turned around to look at a woman in green and a red cap on her face, the outfit on the other hand left her exposed. "You son of a bitch..." ''Sonya put her dukes up as Cammy did as well. ''"This is Cammy White, we have more trouble..." '''FIGHT! *Street Fighter 4 - Theme: Volcanic Rim* Sonya automatically shot a ray of pink energy at Cammy who easily dodged the attack and then countered with a Spiral Arrow knocking Blade back. Sonya now tossed a grenade, but Cammy easily kicked the grenade back to Blade with astounding force but Sonya cartwheeled out of the range of the grenade's range before it exploded before regaining her stance. Before Sonya could attack she felt Cammy leap onto her shoulders, and with her legs and slammed Sonya onto the ground. Sonya got up and used her agility to fly across the area in a single leap and greeted Cammy's face with a boot-print hurling Cammy into a metal wall. As Cammy began to get up she saw another ray of pink energy fly at her which she barely ducked under causing it to melt through the wall behind her. Now Cammy fought back as she did a Hooligan Combination which Blade countered with a frag grenade that sent Cammy back into the wall she was in earlier. Cammy wiped her nose and felt blood trickle down her nose. "You'll pay for that." ''Cammy then quickly blitzed Sonya with a Razor Edge Slicer knocking the Special Forces General on her behind giving Cammy the chance to do a a Strike Down causing massive pain in Blade's back. ''"My turn bitch." ''Sonya went to type a code on her wrist watch, which called in a drone which arrived in mid air. Cammy looked at the drone in curiosity, that is until it began firing lasers at her causing her observation to end. Cammy had to find a way to end the drone, as she turned to the side she saw an opening behind a table which could lead behind the drone. ''There! Cammy sneaked around the drone and quickly dispatcher it with a single strike as it's wires and bolts flew everywhere. "Gotcha" ''Cammy's small victory against the drone was cut off as she felt a punch hit her gut and a kick sending her flying. ''"Keep your eyes open soldier." ''Cammy got up performed a uppercut to Blade knocking her to where she hit the ceiling and came back down to the ground. At that Cammy ran out of the building hoping to get away. ''"Mission finished." ''Cammy said quietly as she walked out of the building. ''"Not so fast." ''The British soldier heard a rolling sound and looked to the ground and saw a grenade laying there next to her. 'Poof!' Right at that smoke filled the area and Cammy was now not going to see her attacker for the moment. Cammy began to run away from the area of smoke but felt a fist hit her right in the jaw knocking a tooth out and sending her to the ground. Before Cammy could retaliate she felt a kick hit her stomach, along with another kick, and maybe another. As Cammy held her stomach in pain Sonya grabbed the Killer Bee by the throat and started kneeing her. ''"Your!" ''One knee hit Cammy's stomach, "Espionage!", add another knee to hit Cammy's stomach, ''"Are!",'' and another knee. "Ove-" Blade couldn't finish her beat down as Cammy fought back with her own knee to Blade's stomach. *Mortal Kombat X OST Refugee Camp* Sonya held her stomach in immense pain as Cammy quickly moved away from Blade who was in too much pain to attack back, not for long. As Sonya regained her stance and shot her famed pink energy for a third time this time hitting Cammy causing her to fall onto the ground in pain. Sonya leaped into the air and onto Cammy repeatedly beating her face into the dirt below them. Blade kept on beating down Cammy but it seemed to have no effect as the British Soldier was not crying out in pain or showing signs of it. Sonya went for one last punch but felt her fist get caught as Cammy caught Blade's fist and flipped Blade behind herself. Sonya got up but felt a kick smack her right in the chin. Sonya wiped her mouth and saw blood on her hands coating some of it red. Right as Sonya was done with her observation Cammy did another Hooligan Combination knocking Blade back even further. Sonya quickly flipped herself up and grabbed her Garrot Wire and ran at Cammy who went to block the attack, as the Garrot Wire connected with Cammy's blocking arm Cammy noticed how the Garrot Wire slowly began to cut through her skin. Before it could cut through any further Cammy jumped back and pulled out her whip and ran behind Blade and began chocking the general from behind. The whip slowly suffocated Sonya more and more and the general started turning blue, she needed to do something. Cammy still choked the general with all her might but saw Blade grab a grenade from her right pocket and drop it onto the ground near both of them. Cammy quickly evaded the area of the grenade as did Blade, with a big boom the grenade went out in a blaze of fire as both military women stared at each other through the fiery wall. ''"You have a lot of nerve coming here." ''Sonya gained a stance as she said that. ''"You are the one with nerve picking a fight with me." ''Cammy shot back before also gaining a stance. Sonya leaped into the air and went for an Arc Kick which Cammy countered with a Cross Scissor Pressure grabbing Sonya in mid air with her legs and slamming her onto the ground behind Cammy, breaking Sonya's nose. Sonya got up rubbing her nose in pain as more blood trickled down every second, but now wasn't the time. She had another weapon up her sleeve. Cammy went for a Razor Edge Slicer sliding on the ground towards Sonya, but didn't get the chance to hit Sonya as a Stun Grenade landed right next to her causing her to stop in spot and feel the pain go through her body. Now was Sonya's chance. She slowly began walking towards Cammy and lifted her right boot up, and slammed it right onto Cammy's face. Raised her foot again, and another foot met with Cammy's face. She raised her foot lone last time- ''"ENOUGH!" *Street Fighter - Cammy's Theme | Epic Rock Cover* Play if Rooting for Cammy. *Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade theme* Play if Rooting for Sonya. Cammy quickly at near supersonic speeds dashed out of the way and went behind Sonya and kicked her in the back causing Sonya to growl in anger. "Oh so making your move now, last move you will ever make." ''Sonya shot a ray of pink energy at Cammy who surprisingly tanked the attack with no effort. Sonya shot another ray of pink energy at Cammy who this time dodged the attack and went for a punch at Sonya's throat. ''"Not this time!" ''Sonya quickly grabbed Cammy's hand in time and tossed her to the side. Cammy got up and went for a Spiral Arrow to quickly blitz Sonya but it didn't work as Sonya quickly shot another ray of pink energy at Cammy who was knocked out of the air. Didn't matter as Cammy still regained her stance and went for a Razor Edge Slicer and went under Sonya and quickly turned around to give a chop right to Sonya's neck. Before the move could hit Sonya kartwheeled out of the way quickly leaving a grenade behind for Cammy, which proved ineffective as the explosion went off but Cammy was out of it's range in a second. ''"Your fancy tricks won't work on me!" ''Cammy shot at Sonya who was easily suprised at how she could outmaneuver the grenade. Cammy ran by Sonya in a quick motion leaving a pressure point right on Sonya's neck, causing the general to go half limp "''Ah- Dammit!" ''Sonya's body didn't feel good at all as she went limp onto the ground trying to get up, but it wasn't working. Cammy began walking in Sonya's direction and kicked her right in the jaw. As in X-Ray fashion despite being a Street Fighter we could see poor Sonya's jaw break along with along bones in her skull. Next Cammy then went for a Double Knee to Sonya's chest causing her rib cage to break, two times?! Cammy moved away from the fallen soldier who was still trying to get up. ''"End this, now." ''Cammy's enforcing tone would usually work on any soldier, but Sonya wasn't having this. ''"Bullshit." ''Sonya got up and put up her dukes. ''"You take down my soldiers I take down you." ''Sonya lunged at Cammy with an Arc Kick but Cammy easily dodged the attack and punched Sonya across the face causing more blood to pour out of the nose. ''"God dammit..." ''Sonya, was bleeding and bad. But she wasn't going to lose to some girl wearing an outfit like that. Sonya did one last final Drone attack at Cammy, as it shot grenades at the British Woman who easily evaded everyone of those grenades and went up to deliver a kick right to Sonya's face- '''BAM!!!' Right on impact the single kick from White knocked Sonya out cold. Cammy went to Sonya's unconscious body and picked it up by the throat and was ready to finish this, until she heard an all familiar voice. "Cammy, think about what you are doing here." ''It was Guile! ''"I'm doing myself a favor." ''Cammy replied back threw the chip in her ear. ''"This woman has a family White, I suggest you make a choice." Cammy looked at Sonya who was still knocked out. A moment before she was ready to kill this woman, but now she felt sympathy. "Guile, you always know the right words don't you?" ''At that Cammy quickly let go the Sonya's throat and held her body in her own arms and began to carry her back to where Guile was at. ''"Guile can we get a medic for several unconscious victims?" The question went through the chip, and Guile answered with a grunt of approval. KO? Several Hours Later Sonya woke up in a tent,not in her usual clothing but instead patients clothing as if she was in a hospital. "Sorry about earlier General Blade..." ''Sonya looked to her side and saw the woman she was fighting earlier. ''"What did you do to comrades?!" ''Sonya began to get up but felt immense pain run through her body. ''"Relax, they are being treated right now with high level medical care." Cammy have a reassuring smile at Sonya who couldn't make an expression. That is until she sat back down in her bed and slowly thought to herself. "I got my ass kicked by a girl younger than me..." Results Boomstick: Wait are they friends now or what? Wiz: We will have to wait and see. Anyways this was one of our closest matches yet. Cammy was far more unpredictable, more powerful in her own fight, faster, and was able to take all of Sonya's punishment. However Sonya's gadgets and other long range weapons put Cammy at a disadvantage at first. 'Boomstick: While Cammy may be a more skilled soldier, she was still not gonna get off without a scratch. As Sonya has far better experience, long ranged weaponry, and more useful combat styles. But all of those didn't matter in the end when Cammy could easily get past all that fancy long ranged weaponry along with her durability. ' Wiz: It was more of, could Sonya use enough technology to get past Cammy's superior skill and durability. The answer is yes, if Cammy would just stand there and let it happen. 'Boomstick: Well, Friendship is nice every time or few. BUT I WANT GORE- ' Wiz: The Winner is Cammy White! Category:TheRoaringRex Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016